


Olive Branch

by AstralArcher12



Series: The Rook and The Shepherd [4]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ethan Seed needs help, Gen, referenced animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Angel and Ethan have a conversation that opens the door to a better future.
Relationships: Ethan Seed & Captain of Security, Ethan Seed & Female Captain of Security
Series: The Rook and The Shepherd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835092
Kudos: 4





	Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have much to say for this, so enjoy.

Angel arrived at the New Eden settlement assisting a hunting group with their latest kills. Together with the Judge, she carried a slain doe that the Judge took down in a single shot. Entering the settlement, she quickly caught sight of Ethan Seed standing off alone, watching the group as they arrived. His eyes met hers quickly. He held her gaze for a moment before turning and stepped into the cabin at the top of the hill inside the settlement.

After handing off the doe to a waiting member to skin and section, Angel gave the Judge a nod and headed toward the cabin. Judge nodded back and moved off to another cabin, one that may have been theirs before they joined Angel. 

She found Ethan working away on something on the workbench inside. He glanced only briefly over his shoulder at the sound of her footsteps before returning to his work. 

"Ethan," she greeted. He grunted and nodded in response. She stepped inside and leaned against one of the support beams that held the structure up. "Had a good hunt, today. Should be eating well for the next few days."

"Good, I'm sure everyone's real proud of you," he said back without turning, the bitterness dripping in his voice. 

"I actually didn't do much. It was mostly Judge and the others who did all the work. I only got a rabbit or two," she explained.

"That's nice," his voice lacked any kindness. Angel sighed in defeat. She turned so her body so that the beam was now against her back and slid down to the ground. She then looked out the entrance to watch the sky as it turned orange and pink with the setting sun. She turned to look back at Ethan and watched his back as he worked. 

"Ethan?" she asked. He gave no reply or indication of ever hearing her. "Ethan?" she repeated a bit louder.

"What?" he finally answered, though he did not turn to look at her.

"When all of this is over, You can have New Eden," she said. This drew his attention, causing him to spin around to look at her.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. She turned to look out the entrance once more.

"You can have New Eden, lead it however you want," she said. Ethan moved closer.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you give it to me. You're the shepherd, not me. Father says you're the one who will lead us to Eden." Angel laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"Joseph says a lot of things. I've heard about the things his cult did in the name of his apparent God and I find it hard to believe that any God would want that kind of shit. I'm no leader. I'm a supporter, I help leaders. Rush, Kim, Deputy Rook, hell even Joseph, they're leaders. Not me. I don't want any of this," Angel waved her hand towards the entrance, towards the community outside of the structure. "But you, you do. You led this community after your father fucked off to his little hut in the mountains. So, I rather you take the reins. Just promise me - " she turned to look back at him, "and I mean this in the most sincere way possible, you won't your envy and your pride get the better of you. Don't let this place become your undoing like it did your family." Ethan stared at her for a few moments before finding his voice. 

"I won't," he said in a soft voice. She gave him a smile and stood. She moved over to him and held up her hand. He hesitantly took it and she pulled him close so that their hands rested between them and their foreheads touched. 

"Until that time comes, we're in this together, ok, Ethan?" she whispered. 

"Ok," he echoed back. Her smile widened, her top lip pulled above her teeth. Slowly, he returned the smile.


End file.
